Orange and His Shadow
by Dasmara
Summary: How will the existence of few other people will impact the war between UFE and Vers Empire and the characters involved? UFE had enough with one loss in their score board against Vers during the first war, now Round Two is commencing and they will show those Martians why they shouldn't mess with the underdogs who doesn't have the power of Aldnoah. AU, rating might change to M later.
1. Prolouge

Yeah, I'm a new guy in this business so forgive me for any mistake I may do. This story is an AU of where the existence of few people among Inaho's group could make the differences in the war between UFE and Vers Empire, how these individuals influence the story and change the fate of the other characters. Furthermore, the United Forces of Earth in this story possess more asset and technologies to prepare for the war against Vers Empire. Fifteen years is quite the long time for some R&D in multiple departments, I believe with the threat of Orbital Knights suddenly dropping their Landing Castle were enough threat for UFE to focus their research on new weaponry, new strategy and generally more paranoid enough to make them prioritizing the development of their forces. Thus that's why, Terran Kataphrakts isn't limited to KG-6 Sleipnir and KG-7 Areion in this story and their weaponry are also more diverse with addition of scatter cannon for being the example of additional Kataphrakt weapon.

English isn't my primary language so forgive me if I make any mistake. Please leave review for my story, constructive criticism are welcome but please don't flame me alright? **I don't own Aldnoah Zero.**

\- Dasmara

* * *

' _How things would have been different if that they weren't by my side'_ is what Kaizuka Inaho thought when he woke up in the hospital room with his sister and Seylum by his side which both of them have finished their whole crying fiasco after witnessing that Inaho indeed woke up from his short comma. Doctor and nurses have rushed in to check him while Seylum and his sister, Yuki moved to give the staff some space to do their work.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Kaizuka?" The doctor asks Inaho.

"…Sleepy, lethargic and sore all over my body" Inaho straightforwardly answer.

"I see. We will now go over some basic test" The doctor said.

They ask him simple questions at first like his name and birthdate, then it gradually increase to questions regarding his hobby, his school, his friends to finally asking him if he remember what happened prior to falling into comma. Inaho remember everything vividly, including the scene where he got shot. He remembered that he struggled against Count Saazbaum's Dioscuria before being interrupted by Slaine Troyard who's riding Tharsis and the three of them were slammed into the Landing Castle's Aldnoah Generator Room. He remembered that he managed to unstrapped himself from his Kataphrakt's cockpit and proceed to walk away while being guided by Princess Asseylum, all before he noticed Saazbaum tried to shoot at them with his gun.

He remembered pushing Asseylum down to the floor, pulled his Glock 17 handgun out of his holster and fired at Saazbaum several times. That's also the time when Slaine Troyard exited the cockpit of Tharsis and noticed the princess is with the terran, realizing the danger so close to the princess Slaine unsheathed his own standard issue Vers Military pistol. Inaho only get a brief glance at Slaine before he aims his Glock at him alongside Asseylum who screamed something to stop them both, a silent communication happened in few seconds with their eyes and guns pointed as they marked each other as their enemies. The guns erupted and it was all darkness engulfing him…That's what he remembered, yet the continuation was given by Seylum and Yuki.

Right after he was shot, Slaine tried to approach Seylum who were then in a panicked and distressed state. She even went so far to pick up Inaho's fallen gun and aimed at Slaine, Seylum ignored any word of comfort came from Slaine who insisted that he did this for her before Yuki and Inko, Inaho's teammate arrived on the scene. Needless to say, they immediately opened fire with their pistols at Slaine who returned fire as the same. Slaine then proceed to grabbed the dying Saazbaum, entered Tharsis and went immediately to snatch Asseylum with Tharsis large mecha palm. He would have succeeded, if not for a black colored KG-6 Sleipnir Kataphrakt rushed in the scene and jammed a large blade at Tharsis right shoulder.

Slaine opted to retreat instead fighting the black mech and escaped as soon as he can. Seylum, Yuki and Inko who have stabilized Inaho's condition immediately retreated from the room to head back toward Deucalion, all the way covered by the black Sleipnir who choose to take on the remaining Vers Empire Forces aboard the castle as distraction. The group then made it to Deucalion before flying back to Russian UEF Headquarters for safety, rearm and repair while leaving the black Sleipnir behind. That got Inaho to jolt awake, he knew the black Sleipnir pilot very well…Why did the others left him behind!?

"Grey! How is he!?" Inaho asks everyone in the room.

"Nao-kun, calm down! Grey is still alive. Right now, you need to calm yourselves down" Yuki says to Inaho.

Inaho doesn't realize that he's trying to get up due to the sheer surprise he experienced when the others told him about the fate of the black Sleipnir pilot. Inaho soon laid down again helped by the nurse as he eyed the doctor with his left eye, Inaho want to know the extent of his injuries and it seems the doctor get what he wants.

"Mr. Kaizuka, it seems you have no prolonged damage to your brain other than minor concussion…Although, I'm sorry to say that your right eye has to be removed as it is beyond help. Other than that, you have minor fracture on your ribs and left foot which should heal given time and proper treatment. Furthermore, you are to undergo rehabilitation for a while and until you are able to move normally, strenuous activity must be avoided. Do you understand, Mr. Kaizuka?" The doctor explains the extent Inaho's injuries.

"…I understand" Inaho said.

"Thank you doctor" Yuki said.

"No problem. Call the nurse if you need something" The doctor said then left the room.

"Nao-kun, I have to report back to Captain Magbaradge regarding your condition and among few other things…Seylum-san, keep him company alright?" Yuki asks Seylum.

"Leave him to me, Yuki-san!" Seylum said cheerfully.

Seylum then sit back on Inaho's side as Yuki exit the room, all that left is Inaho and Seylum alongside the afternoon light shining through the window which illuminate them both. Seylum then proceed to take Inaho's left hand and squeeze it, Inaho who doesn't know what to do tried to do the same although his grip is weaker compared to hers. Yet, Inaho couldn't deny the warmth and comfort that simple gesture gave him. He feels so at ease, knowing that Seylum is alive and well. It had better be him who took the bullet than Seylum herself, just imagining what if Seylum herself who got shot is enough to fill him with worry and silent anger.

"I'm so glad…I was so terrified when you got shot…After everything, the knights won't listen and continue their attack…All of this are orchestrated by Count Saazbaum, just to punish the royal family" Seylum begins.

"…You aren't hurt, right?" Inaho asks Seylum.

"Fortunately, I'm not…" Seylum answer him.

"Seylum…What are you going to do? It is clear that Vers doesn't care that you live or die…They only want reason for war" Inaho asks her

"Does it still possible, for a peace between Earth and Vers?" Seylum asks herself.

"I don't know if it's possible…" Inaho said.

"…Inaho-san…I have lost my faith with Vers…My arrival on Earth is the trigger for this war and I paid for it by having my body double died alongside the lives of others when invasion begun…It's better if I stay dead in the eyes of Vers Empire or UFE" Seylum said.

"Are you sure, Seylum? Is this the way you choose?" Inaho asks Seylum.

"Seeing you almost die that day, it jolted me awake…How naïve I was in viewing this whole conflict, I was foolish to think that diplomacy would be enough to attain peace. I have a half-sister on the Moon base…I'm sure she could take my place as successor of the Vers Empire…Even though will she have the same view of peace as me is debatable, I already made my choice. From now on, I'll live as a terran" Seylum declared to Inaho.

Inaho was surprised by this that is the real facts, he thought that Seylum wouldn't give up her view for bridging the peace between Earth and Mars. But it seems that the princess had enough of it all, she has learned that it is not possible for her to be one. Even when finding out Asseylum Vers Allusia is alive, those Martians didn't hesitate to drop from orbit to kill her. It was clear that from the beginning, she was only a catalyst the Orbital Knights needed in order to invade Earth. Inaho was surprised but nonetheless accepts her decision, it was hers after all and he doesn't have any say about it. The feelings he harbored for her, it only further strengthens his resolve to quickly end the war so she could finally live in peace.

Sure, with her got out of the way, the war will continue longer. But even if she's alive, both sides won't just give up their weapons and shake hands with each other as it would be a joke of the history for human conflicts. They fired first, in the name of glory for Vers or those knights personal gain. Inaho couldn't care less what are their reasons as Seylum had decided that she will cast everything aside to live as a commoner from now on, it was only fitting for him to continue protecting her. Once, she is a Martian Princess who he unknowingly falls in love with. Now she's just an ordinary girl that he still loved despite her casting aside everything.

"…If that is your decision, Seylum…I will support you. I would be beside you whenever you need me" Inaho said while smiling a bit.

"Thank you, Inaho-san…I volunteered to be your caregiver during your rehabilitation too so let's get along, Inaho-san" Seylum said while smiling.

"Let's get along, Seylum…" Inaho trail off a bit.

"What is it?" Seylum asks Inaho.

"…Grey, I still wonder what happened to him" Inaho said.

"Oh, you're concerned about him…I'm supposed not to say this, but regarding him, he's-"

 _Somewhere near Moscow_

 _Vers Empire Eastern Europe Forward Base_

 _17.30PM, 3_ _rd_ _January 2015_

"A piece of shit who almost died! I'm sure that what goes through your mind, Yuki-san"

A quite tall teenager with spiky medium black hair, serious emerald eyes, firm mouth and long scar run alongside his left forehead all the way to his cheek said to Kaizuka Yuki over the phone. The teenager named Grey Draconia who is wearing UFE Infantry uniform fully equipped with gears is currently alongside UFE 22nd Airborne infantries firing at the Vers Empire forward base while being supported by Humvee's and several Infantry Fighting Vehicle, Vers soldiers fire their portable missile launcher at the armored vehicle which they manage to avoid when they saw the missile approaching their position.

"You bet that was goes through my mind Grey! You are only cleared from your rehab two days ago! How the hell did you manage to participate in that raid!? You should be resting and calibrating that new equipment of yours instead going to battlefield directly!" Yuki shouted over the phone.

"Your concern is appreciated, really! I'll be back at night for dinner to the hospital! I'll see you at that time!" Grey said loudly due to gunfire nearby.

Grey manages to disconnected the phone call just in time before Yuki rant that he is reckless piece of-. Yeah, he got a job to do for now. A UFE soldier approach his position and handed him a Dragunov Sniper Rifle, tapped his helmet cladded head before returning to his position while firing his AK103. Grey positioned himself and aim down the rifle scope, he positioned the crosshair over the Vers machine gunner and squeeze the trigger. The rifle fired, the bullet launched and it hit the machine gunner directly in the face. Few other snipers did the same to the soldier that manned the base defenses and in just five seconds, Vers forward base defenses fell silent temporarily and the UFE immediately charge inside the base.

"This is it boys! Move it!" One soldier said.

"Alpha six, this is Ganymede One. FOB's entrance secured, we're moving alongside Mustang Omega! Proceeding to acquire the objective!" The soldier with callsign Ganymede One said.

"Understood Ganymede One! We are ready to reinforce in case you need it! Damascus Platoon are on stand by in case you need someone to face against Martian Kataphrakts!" Alpha Six responded.

"Copy that! How is the platoon composition?" Ganymede One asks Alpha Six.

"Two Areions, one Sentinel and one Titan. Very versatile if you ask me" Alpha Six responded.

"Roger, we'll get it done! Over and out!"

United Forces of Earth have learned that their KG-6 Sleipnir being the only active Kataphrakts in the First Terran-Martian War weren't enough to fend off Vers military might. As KG-7 Areion being produced as the successor of KG-6, several blueprints for specialized model of KG-7 also being mass produced. This is to give UFE Kataphrakts some specialization and combined with the versatile weaponry capable on equipped by the standard model, the hope is it will provide an edge needed when Second Terran-Martian War broke out and it was proven now.

KG-7 Areion is the standard model that retain similar design with KG-6 Sleipnir, this model is painted olive green and have thicker armor than the Sleipnir thus giving it more protection. The model gives the perfect balance between agility and protection and thus who could master the potential this model could give, would survive better on the battlefield. The model also capable on equipping numerous weaponries that the Kataphrakt could use. Large melee weapons, standard hand cannon as sidearm, standard assault cannon which commonly used by terran Kataphrakts, scatter cannon which essentially a large shotgun, battle cannon which is the more powerful and longer barreled version of assault cannon but with lower rate of fire, sniper cannon which equipped for long range engagement, large grenade launcher, heavy barrel sniper cannon which is powerful enough to wreck everything Vers armor could throw and the experimental recoilless cannon that designed to deal damage against landing castle. The large array of weaponry available to this model, enhanced its effectiveness and versatility on the battlefield.

KG-7B Sentinel are the more agile model of the KG-7. The model has thinner design than Areion and it also possess inertia thruster which could be used to increase its agility, the model only possesses minimal armor so the Kataphrakt is light enough that it can perform acrobatic maneuver. The main advantage of this model is the special thruster on it's back that can give it the ability to fly for short time, the speed and agility of this model require their pilot to attend additional training before they were cleared to pilot one. The model mainly equipped bladed weapons for close quarter combat and with hand cannon, scatter cannon or standard assault cannon that used by standard Kataphrakt models for long range engagements.

KG-7C Titan is the UFE's walking weapon platform. Titan possess larger build than Sentinel or Areion and it has even thicker armor than Areion, it was heavy and cumbersome but the sheer protection it has make it worthwhile. Due to the sheer weight it has, the exoskeleton of the model is more powerful than the standard one so it capable on delivering heavier blow with its hand or feet. While it has stabilizer thruster just like any terran Kataphrakts, it was primarily used for stability when using their weapons rather than mobility. Their weapons are considered heavy weapons even for Kataphrakt standard, Gatling cannon, heavy artillery and the prototype rail gun. The mech also equipped with melee weapons in form of retractable spear along it's forearm and could also be equipped with a large shield.

"Hey Mustang, stick close alright? Don't want you getting shot!" A girl said, her callsign is Ganymede Two.

"I can handle myself in infantry warfare, appreciate the concern though" Grey smiled at her.

"Ganymede Two, you could ask him on a date later! Focus your rifle on the enemies, now!" Ganymede One said.

Needless to say, Ganymede Two whose motive have been found out could only turn around with blush on her cheeks and start firing her AK103 at the enemy forces. Grey also occasionally spot someone trying to man the defensive emplacement of the base and if that person isn't wearing UEF uniform, he wordlessly would aim and shot them without hesitation. The radio then informed them that the FOB inner perimeter is cleared and the retreating Vers soldier are being chased by several squad. Ganymede squad then raise from their position and entered the base, Grey slung the sniper rifle on his back as he follows Ganymede squad from behind.

The scene around him show the aftermath of absolute carnage as the dead bodies of Vers soldiers scattered on the area, several UFE soldier laid or sit on the ground while their injuries are treated by medics. It is absolutely a miracle today that the raid on this base did not cost any life from UFE side, this is the further proof that Vers Empire did not actually that skilled in infantry warfare. Their reliance on their highly advanced war machines and orbital assets are the determining factor on battle, their infantries isn't that skilled yet they are still threatening enough to actually able to defeat UFE soldiers so taking them likely never crossed their mind.

There's a Vers soldier that still alive while clutching his wounded torso, Grey recognized him as the one who manned the machine gun near the gate of the base. The wound is quite horrid and there is no doubt that he's experiencing blood loss that would follow by shock and that will lead him to his death, slow and painful but it definitely will get the job done. On a glance, Grey is a teenager which forced to fight for Earth as an innocent teenager who suppose to fun in their youth but forced to pilot a Kataphrakt. But Grey is far from that, he lost that innocence long ago and the war only sharpen his skills and provide him life changing lesson that he will remember for life.

"P…Please…D-Don't!" The soldier said in hoarse voice.

Grey didn't hate the Vers Empire, he's outraged by what they did though. Martians blown the moon in half, messed up Earth in just under fifteen years and even destroy his home in Shinwara and even that favorite café he liked to hang out with his fellow friends, that place served delicious food! He only wanted to live peacefully but the so-called Orbital Knights carrying the banner of Vers Empire and using Princess Asseylum assassination attempt orchestrated by themselves decided to trample his peaceful life upside down, only a saint who wouldn't pick up a gun and have round two with them. Grey didn't hesitate when he raises his Dragunov and aim it toward the injured soldier's helmetless head, he makes sure to look the guy in the eyes as he squeeze the trigger and the gun erupts.

It goes without saying that 7.62mm NATO bullet penetrating a human head, scrambled the brain inside and exited through the back of their head isn't healthy at all. The soldier died before he even had the chance to blink and Grey didn't feel any sorry in fact, he gives him a merciful death by sparing him from anymore pain. Grey entered the base and found Ganymede squad already awaiting his arrival, Grey approach the leader who quickly lead him into a structure which had Vers computers rowed alongside a large screen. No matter how they look, it's the base command center.

"I heard from Major on why a young Kataphrakt pilot participating in this raid, honestly to say I'm quite sure you have few loose screws in the head kid" The leader of the raiding UFE forces said.

"Don't assume since I'm a young pilot that I can't fight on the ground without my Kataphrakt, I'm quite capable on handling myself on the battlefield too. Inside a Kataphrakt or on foot" Grey reply as he begins messing with one of the computers.

"Well I got to admit, you proved yourself today. So, what kind of Intel are we looking for in this base?" The leader asks Grey.

"Few weeks ago, during the battle on UFE Russian Headquarters on Novosibirsk. I saw a guy with light blonde hair and blue eyes shot my best friend in the head, his name is Slaine Troyard and I'm trying to locate on where did he go after that" Grey said.

"Is that it? This is all for personal revenge?" The leader asks in disbelieved tone.

"That's half the reason. That guy also brought the leader of the forces who attacked us, Count Saazbaum with him…Data we gathered before suggested that Slaine is a traitor to Vers Empire, yet he suddenly swooped in on our last battle and took their side…Something doesn't add up. Recon spotted him on this base, that's why this raid took place. We need information and we miss the window to capture and interrogate him" Grey explain to the leader.

"Shit, you did your homework I suppose…So, what did you find?" The leader asks Grey.

This kind of thing is Inaho's specialty, hacking was never Grey's expertise yet nevertheless he knows how to do it so it's sufficient enough. Breaking into Vers Empire battle network isn't actually easy so managing to pull it off was a satisfaction of its own for him, he immediately searches for arrival list on any Vers major stronghold and run the search feature with keyword Slaine Troyard, Count Saazbaum. When he got no result however, he pulled his own phone to dig a data from Tokyo's landing castle and search for the name of missing Kataphrakt as Grey was sure that thing was on Saazbaum landing castle. He found the name Tharsis and immediately run another search, he found a match…on Vers Moon Stronghold.

"I'll be damned, he went to space" Grey said.

"Huh, figures. The moon base is the safest spot for those Martians" The leader said.

"Exactly, with this I had proof of his whereabouts. At least we have answers for now, I'll have to report back to Captain Magbaradge regarding this. Thanks for your help, Captain" Grey said.

"You're welcome buddy, hope we'll fight together again soon" The captain said.

"Maybe next time I'll be on my Kataphrakt, but sure. Be on the lookout for a black Sleipnir" Grey said.

"I'd be sure to remember that" The captain smiles.

 _UFE Military Hospital_

 _Somewhere near Moscow_

 _19.23, 3_ _rd_ _January 2015_

"…Explain yourself" Yuki Kaizuka is mad.

Grey just arrived to the hospital and went to check on Inaho because he heard that the maroon eyed boy has awake from his comma. That was lucky for Inaho, not many people survived head shots. Unlucky for Grey, when he went in still on wearing his UFE Infantry uniform, full gear and Dragunov strapped on his back while carrying basket of fruits he was lamenting his fate when he saw that every friend he knew was there. You name it. Inaho, Seylum, Inko, Nina, Calm, Lieutenant Marito, Captain Magbaradge, Lieutenant Mizusaki and lastly, he dreaded, Kaizuka Freaking Yuki. He's officially a dead man.

"…Captain Magbaradge gave me this mission-" Grey begin

"Uh uh, don't shift the blame on me young man. You volunteered for the mission yourself, almost begging in fact" Magbaradge said while smirking.

"Great, thanks for throwing me into fire pit Captain" Grey said sarcastically.

"You're most welcome" Magbaradge answer while smiling.

"Grey, start talking or will I have to call my little sister who was resting next door? Awoken from sleep and finding your being a bad boy who disobey her direct request on resting after that battle would certainly be hell for you" Yuki said, oh shit…is what Grey currently thought.

Grey is dating Kaizuka Yuki's little sister, which in fact is the twin sister of Inaho that goes by the name Kaizuka Nino. A sweet girl actually, took up mostly on Yuki's bright and sociable personality over Inaho's logical and loner vibe. She is average heighted girl with long brown hair which usually tied into side ponytail, maroon eyes just like Inaho and people consider her beautiful girl with amazing rack. Her expertise is on medical things and she is well on her way having the same skill as junior doctor, under Dr. Yagarai's tutoring she also manage to acquire even more skill and knowledge thus she got her license to work as assistant doctor on Deucalion's crew under Dr. Yagarai.

Nino was greatly shocked when she learns that her twin brother was shot in the head, luckily Yuki manage to shake her up to get a grip so she and Yagarai expertly gives him temporary treatment to stabilize Inaho's condition for surgery. That collected self however was short lived as she realized that Grey isn't with them when the Deucalion took off, Nino was torn into two where she wants her brother to live and making sure that Grey has place to retreat. In the end, she went with saving her brother and pray for the best when it comes to Grey.

Gray was founded in the state of complete exhaustion beside his fallen black Sleipnir which was utterly in irreparable situation by UFE reinforcement, what amaze the reinforcing UFE soldier however is the sheer number of victims he brought down with him. Grey also took a grenade shrapnel to his right eye and knife slash to his left has rendered him blind. The reinforcement then called in medical evacuation and took him to the UFE Russian Headquarters, Nino was the first to rush to his side and found out the hard way that his eyes can't be saved. Two important guys in her life have been rendered blind and half-blind by this war, she isn't sure how long will the war last but she did hope it ends soon.

After getting his eyes removed, Grey was offered to test new ocular implants that UFE developed. That would mean his and Inaho's second chance on seeing things normally again, Grey agreed on the spot while Inaho's are to wait after he wakes up. The operation is success and Grey were able to see again, with even better feature than his organic eyes. He has a Heads-Up Display which can be configured, the implant has analytical engine to interpret lots of data and it can zoom in with range like a freaking telescope that he could see the moon's surface just by standing outside! That was a week ago and Nino have explicitly requested him that he took it easy and just rest until he's completely healed, but screw that. Grey approach Captain Magbaradge to request mission to find out what the actual fuck is going on in Saazbaum Landing Castle during Princess One Mission on assaulting the landing castle. That was done in secrecy, if Nino found out then it's the real good bye for him.

"Anything but that, please" Grey almost tempted to kneel in front of her.

"Then tell us, what did you find and why the hell did you do it in the first place!?" Yuki asks Grey.

"I found out that Slaine took off to Moon base, we miss the window to capture him. It is quite likely Saazbaum need quick medical attention and that base is the nearest bastion other than the landing castle, after getting Saazbaum stabilized enough they immediately went to the Moon. But no record of their presence ever noted on the arrival log on Vers Empire Battle Network, only Tharsis which is the Kataphrakt they use are recorded there" Grey explained to everyone.

"The entire thing was done in secrecy…Saazbaum has so much influence that he managed influence the orbital knights to participate in his assassination attempt in order to ignite war using my death. I have a speculation that his influence also run all the way inside Moon base too, it would be quite possible to erase their track in the meantime to plan what are they going to do…With my supposed death, Saazbaum hold the control over Vers military stationed on Earth but I wasn't sure if that is his end goal or not. We would have to wait for their next move" Seylum said her conclusion regarding Grey's Intel.

"That does make sense and Seylum-san was right, we still don't know what was Saazbaum endgame…Though, he spoke about punishing the royal family who let his lover died during Heaven's Fall fifteen years ago" Yuki said to everyone.

"Then he has succeeded, Seylum died in the eyes of Vers Empire and UFE. Only Saazbaum and Slaine knew that she is still alive…I can confirm myself that Saazbaum forces in landing castle are all dead to tell the tale" Grey said in affirmation.

"Regarding that…There is something I want to say to everyone" Seylum said.

Thus, she explained to everyone about her decision to remain dead in the eyes of Vers and UFE. This cause mixed reaction coming from everyone, mostly were supportive regarding her decision and some choose to let her do what she wanted as they already consider her a normal girl so her action did not affect them that much. Grey himself sense there are more than meets the eye regarding Seylum change of heart, betrayed by her own people and they even tried to kill her when they knew she's alive does make most people lose hope for them. What he didn't expect is Seylum herself to be among such people.

He remembers how idealistic she is, Seylum said that she wanted to be the bridge for peace between Earth and Mars. Grey found it to be naïve, so naïve that the princess believe that words and diplomacy would solve everything. She doesn't know the true nature of a human and he once argue with her regarding it. People are willing to avert their eyes from the truth in order to live in a comfortable lie, people are capable of cruelty to get what they believe to be their rights. If that means murdering their own princess to spark the war that will justify their existence, then so be it. Those orbital knights knew a thing or two regarding framing a side to spark a war.

What he suspected is since that day on her assassination, something inside her cracked which is her innocent view of the world to be exact. During the fight on Tanegashima's Island, she witnessed that terrans only want to defend themselves and given time they may try to talk for peace if they weren't attacked for long enough. When Rayet tried to choke her to death, she once again learned the hard way that she is just an excuse and cause for the conflict and all in the name of glory of Vers Empire. The last straw he suspected was during The Battle on UFE Headquarters. She tried every peaceful solution she could, she plead for ceasefire, she plead for the stop of hostilities and then she also found the hard way that her people simply don't care about her view of peace. Her view and dream of peace that full of cracks, finally shatters into million pieces thus she gave up, peaceful future be damned.

That was her main reason, then what drives her wants to be a Terran? So far, he concerned, being a royalty of Vers and rightful heir of Mars wouldn't mean a damn thing if her people try to kill her. But some must be loyal to her, they could provide her aid in order to usurp control of the Orbital Knights on Earth. What stopped her from doing that? Then Grey's vision falls toward Kaizuka Inaho who just awaken today, his left hand being gripped by Seylum. ' _Ah, now everything makes sense_ ' thought Grey. Despite all her suffering, grief, shattered hope, Inaho are capable providing her the comfort she needs. Love tramples everything in the end, she is willing to cast everything aside to be with the man she loves who almost died in the hands of her childhood friend who claimed that killing Inaho is for the sake of Seylum…Oh hell, all of that plan seems to worth it now ' _Pfft, pathetic Slaine Troyard. Inaho saved her from Saazbaum, does everything he could so she could remain safe. You, in your so-called protection tried to murder the one whose protecting her all along? What do you say for yourself, asshole_ ' Grey thought to himself.

"Seylum, this also means we have to forge your new identity and background" Grey said.

"I will handle that, Grey-kun. I already have a perfect scenario to forge her identity as a Terran…Now, we prioritize in letting Inaho-kun healed. As for you, Grey-kun. You are to rest for now, in two or three weeks, I got an important job for you" Magbaradge said.

"Understood Captain" Grey said.

"Good, I still have something to do. Get well soon, Inaho-kun. Mizusaki, let's go" Magbaradge said.

"Yeah, we'll be going now" Mizusaki said.

Magbaradge and Mizusaki left the room, the others in the room talked to Inaho about what have they been doing and fill him out on what happened after few weeks he had gone in comma. Marito though, he looks at Grey who show the group his given Dragunov sniper rifle and after taking out the magazine and pull the slide to eject the bullet in its chamber he handed it to Calm. Marito had his suspicion on Grey since the war begin, Grey never shown how skilled he was until that bastard with a Kataphrakt that could absorb anything dropped from the sky.

If that isn't enough to make him suspicious, then the next part will make it. Darzana Magbaradge and Mizusaki Kaoru, both of them supposedly never met with Grey before. But when the invasion hit, when they meet Grey, they immediately became aware of one thing…It's that their combat potential of their little group just improved by talking with Grey once, Marito still remember it clear as day. Magbaradge asked Grey a question regarding the last fight in which Grey responded ' _There's so few of us, but we are prepared. That's why we could get that bastard_ ' After that, Magbaradge nodded her head and replied with ' _Glad those few could join us, we need all the help we can get_ '…

"How do you feel, Grey?" Marito ask Grey.

"What do you mean?" Grey raise one of his eyebrows.

"The mission, how do you feel about it?" Marito make his question clearer.

"…Relieved that there are no casualties on our side" Grey said.

"Good. Though, you really got what it takes to be a soldier" Marito said.

This cause few eyebrows to raise, mainly Inaho and Grey. In their case, they both knew damn well that Marito implied something with his question and statement just now. The others don't find the connection that makes their former instructor words to make sense, Seylum are even more confused than the others due to being the most recent addition of the group and she still know very little of others except for Inaho.

"Lieutenant, what do you mean?" Inko asks Marito.

"…Look at him, Inko. Grey doesn't look like someone who just returned from a battlefield few hours ago. Tell me, do any of you ever being trained to be infantry except for firing your sidearm in the shooting range?" Marito ask everyone.

"Nah, mostly we trained using Kats, right?" Calm said.

"Precisely. Then Grey, you are steady under fire, capable handling guns well, knew your way around the battlefield, wasn't afraid in participating infantry shootout even you are primarily a pilot and not to mention, you are calm and collected for a student who just volunteered to get shot at just to get an Intel…You're just a student in my eyes before, but this war has definitely change my impression of you. Captain and her aide knew something about you that we don't, you're not just a student…You are too trained" Marito said his opinion.

"Hmm…Of all things, of course I can't fool a veteran. I suspect you knew that I held back during practice?" Grey asks Marito in serious tone.

"Of course. Kaizuka's little bro over there top the scoreboards because you held back, just enough to be number two. That's the reason of your signature combo, isn't it? A mystical orange Kataphrakt who has a shadow that roams around it. You two sure make an interesting legend" Marito said then chuckles.

"I told you that he won't be fooled, Grey" Inaho said suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah. You told me that a thousand times already" Grey said.

"No way…I thought that just because you like black!" Calm said.

"No Calm, that's the entire philosophy why I choose black as my Kat's paint. Inaho has the brain and skills, I only have the skills. That is why, I'm a shadow. This is what we agreed on when the fighting starts and we are content with it" Grey explain to everyone.

"Huh, that reminds me. Yeah, Grey is the number two all along. So that's why!" Inko said.

"So that's why! I thought you two are in intense rivalry, but it turns out you two already agreed to it?!" Nina said.

"I told you before, he's my best friend…I can't tell you guys in here, too risky" Grey said.

"Right, we better talk about it on Deucalion later…Hey…This is a bit sudden, but gathering like this really bring the nostalgia" Inko said.

"Yeah, I do agree with you" Nina said.

Ah, good times, where life is simple. Inaho muse to himself what would happen if the war never begins and all of them could continue living as a civilian? But then, he would have never met and fall in love with Seylum. She will keep being a princess and he could see himself getting into college then work in some office or laboratories, Inaho never realized that he possesses such drive to make Earth safe by battling Orbital Knights until he saw Okisuke, his friend died right in front of his eyes. If he wasn't determined enough when Okisuke died, he become much more after his feelings for Asseylum grew. Protecting her have become one of the highest priorities in his mind.

"…I still don't know so much of my friends before the war" Seylum murmur at herself.

"Oh?" Inaho comment at Seylum murmur.

"D-Did you hear?!" Seylum asks Inaho.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything" Inaho asks her back.

Seylum sigh in relief that Inaho didn't hear her, she is quite curious regarding her friend's past before the war. ' _Well, I could always ask Inko or Nina later_ ' Seylum thought to herself, it's kind of embarrassing thing to ask in this situation. Unknown to Seylum, Inaho actually caught on what she said and he want to help Seylum in getting everyone knew better. She earned that much just by being their friends.

"Seylum wants to know how are we doing before the war begun" Inaho suddenly said.

"Inaho-san! Mou, you said you didn't hear about it!" Seylum said while blushing.

"Well yeah, she deserves to know right? She's our friend!" Calm said.

"Alright, we got time and snacks! So, who wants to begin?" Nina ask the group.

"Inaho proposed it, but we can't strain him today. So, Grey?" Calm ask Grey.

"I suspect as much" Grey could only shrug.

Marito could only smile at the scene in front of him, ' _well kids will be kids in the end_ ' Marito thought. Now he just remembered that Intel Grey brought here will mean that they will be deployed into space sooner or later, great. It isn't that he doesn't have the necessary training to fight on outer space inside his Kataphrakt, it because hell it will going to suck three times more than ground combat against Vers Empire…Those Stygis Fighters are annoying as hell, it is a good thing that their armaments type for Kataphrakts operating in space have added weaponry type. It wasn't that thrilling fighting those guys with only that bulky recoilless cannon while those fighters had quad machine guns and missile pods!

"I'll be leaving you kids to catch up, holler if you need me will ya?" Marito said to everyone.

"You better not be drinking!" Inko said.

"Heh, I'm an adult already, I do what I want hahahaha" Marito said as he leaves.

"Stubborn old man…Oh well, two days before all went down is a great start, I think. So, here how it turns out" Grey said.

* * *

Well that's quite long for a prologue, next chapter will backtrack to what happen with the characters before Operation: Earthfall is commenced by the Orbital Knights. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can but, being in college do limit the free time I had. For now, this is the prologue of the story. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1 (Different beginning)

_Well at least I manage to upload this despite the state of my heavily damaged laptop and the agony it gives by trying to type with broken keyboard, anyway, on to the story!_

* * *

" _Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia visits to Earth is to be scheduled tomorrow. Shinwara has been chosen as the landing place for her and meeting place with UEF delegates who will take her on tour as a sign of goodwill. There is mixed opinion between people of Earth regarding her majesty's visit. Most of them however, shows sign of welcome to The Martian Princess. Signs of increased security activity could be seen all across Shinwara-"_

"Well, I'm confused. We're just a small town compared to Tokyo, why would they choose this place?" Okisuke asks everyone present.

"It is obvious. This place is more preferable to meet with each other, UEF presence in here isn't as strong in Tokyo. Having a meeting in the place where enemy were at its strongest doesn't sit well for a first visit, even when the said visit is in the name of peace. Furthermore, the UEF probably didn't want to show the princess or any of her escort the real power UEF possess in preparation in case another war broke out…But that's my opinion" Grey calmly said.

Okisuke, Calm, Inko and Nina sit speechless at Grey theoretical explanation but what he said made sense, even there are effort for peaceful visit doesn't mean the scar of what happened fifteen years ago could just be forgotten that easily. It means that even one side seeking peace with the other, suspicion between each faction will still exist, especially with the orbital knights. Landing Castle with power rivalling atomic bomb when it dropped from orbit in position across capital city around Earth while the princess come to visit in peace, it's just the same as asking for a handshake while being gun pointed to the head.

The school bus stopped as two more students get in. Kaizuka Inaho and Kaizuka Nino, the twins then made it to the back of the bus where everyone is present, Inaho took a seat beside Calm and Nino immediately went to sit with Grey after greeting everyone present. Calm and Okisuke told Inaho regarding Grey's opinion of the princess visit.

"It does made sense with this situation" Inaho simply commented.

"Oh, you took his side?" Okisuke asks Inaho.

"What are your opinions then?" Inaho asks Okisuke.

"I don't care about the politics behind it, I just want to see her! I heard she is a beauty and who wouldn't want to see a real princess directly?!"

"Is everything on your head is nothing but women, Okisuke!?" Grey asks Okisuke.

Everyone except Inaho who snorted and smiled faintly laughed as Okisuke face went red due to Grey's comment, well among them Okisuke is the one who were known to be the most perverted. All of that happen when the boys held a secret meeting to determine which one is the top on nomination they came up with. Most chill guy even when apocalypse raging around the earth, Kaizuka Inaho. The most likely to blew a lid just from getting nudged a bit, Calm Craftsman. Damn prince charming who could form a harem in school, Grey Draconia. The perverted king of the school, Okisuke. The one most likely to fret you like a housewife, Amifumi Inko. Innocent fashion nut, Nina. Most deceiving appearance that hide their true self, Kaizuka Nino.

"Shut it, Grey!" Okisuke shouts at Grey.

"Yeah yeah, not by anytime soon" Grey said back.

"Grey, check this out!" Nino said suddenly.

"Oh? What is it?" Grey asks Nino.

Nino shows him a video that was shared by her friends and both Nino and Grey laugh together at the silliness of the prank compilation. Inaho take a good look at both Nino and Grey, he is quite protective with Nino but if it's Grey then Inaho would be fine to leave her at his side. Inaho trust Grey a great deal, despite him using more on logic instead his own feelings. No matter how he looked at it, Grey involvement with his twin sister would only yield good results. Nino have been smiling most of the time, Nino also started to do house work (Inaho had a guess on why would Nino suddenly change her lazy attitude regarding housework) and overall, she started to change for the better, Inaho felt grateful to Grey for doing that. The influence of a people you close to isn't to be underestimated (Goddamnit Inaho, it's called the power of love!)…Calm caught on that Inaho's looking at them both could only sigh.

"Yeah, I probably sound like a broken recording but, they compliment each other well" Calm said.

"You think so too?" Inko asks Calm.

"I mean, look at them! Grey, the ever damn handsome prince charming of our school who were the one that could rival Inaho's himself in Kataphrakts training and Nino, Madonna of our school with combination of her beauty and intelligence manage to land her the spot for the most popular girl in school…Put both of them with each other and add dating between them! That is straight up from a manga!" Calm said his theory.

"Seriously, you're just jealous that Grey had an amazing girlfriend like Nino, aren't you?" Nina said from Calm's back.

"I-I'm not!" Calm said defensively.

Inaho thought about telling them that Nino is actually a lot different at home but he is pretty sure no one would believe that, no one would believe that their school idol is actually almost a copy of his older sister in term of laziness. Regarding her temper though, their circle of friends knew about it. The story is quite a tale to tell, few months ago when the group hangs out with each other. Calm and Okisuke joke on why would Nino make a perfect model, they said that Nino as poster girl for KG-7 Areion would definitely increase the budget to produce Kataphrakts from the sheer donation alone. Nino is quite tolerant regarding that so she only laughed it off, until Okisuke blurted out that the shoot definitely needs her to pose with a risqué swimsuit and add fuel to the fire by showing the group the photo of the swimsuit.

All in all, Okisuke went home with red cheek and red eyes after receiving thunderous slap and miso soup poured at his eyes. Being a girl who would occasionally help out in the infirmary, Nino knew damn well the effect of miso soup to the eyes and yet do it anyway while whispering 'This will cleanse you since holy water won't be enough' while looking at him like she's looking at a cockroach. Inaho and Grey have to step up to calm her down while Inko forced him to bow down in apology to Nino, the group agreed to stop Okisuke from angering Nino again at any cost as they learn how frightening Nino could be if someone messed with her.

"Hey, Grey. How did you manage to get Nino to date you anyway?" Okisuke asks Grey.

"That's classified" Grey simply answer, while smirking.

"Boo! Nino-chan, how did he get you to agree dating him?" Okisuke asks Nino.

"That's classified, Okisuke-kun" Nino simply replied.

"No fun, both of you!" Okisuke said.

Nino and Grey only smiled at each other at their answer to Okisuke question, none of them are comfortable in discussing their relationship publicly and especially to Okisuke. Their story is to be considered the most cliché on manga ever anyway. They soon arrived at their school and they went to class normally. For few days, nothing eventful happened in their lives except when the scheduled day comes. Inko have made the others agree albeit reluctantly to come with her in helping the student council along the route that Martian Princess will pass, the others agreed because hell, it's an opportunity to see the princess up close.

"Look, it's the princess convoy!" Inko said.

"Oh, it is!" Calm said.

"Tch! Tinted windows!" Okisuke commented.

"Ah, the eggs are on discount" Inaho said.

Calm and Nino had to double take when Inaho said that, how the hell is he care more about egg discount on convenience store instead the history that literally happening in front of him?

"Dude, a historical event happened before you and you care more about…eggs?" Calm asks in exasperation.

"Nao being Nao, really" Nino sigh.

"Oi Inaho, you really have to watch this. Something's odd" Grey said.

Inaho then look toward the convoy when he noticed something too, there are no guard from Vers side on the convoy. What the heck? is what runs through Grey and Inaho's mind at the same time, those Martians willing to left their princess in the car without any sizeable escort outside the car occupants? ' _Something's off and it smells bad_ ' Grey thought in his head.

"No Versian escort" Inaho said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Nino ask Inaho.

"Depends on the situation, sis" Inaho said.

"How so?" Nino ask again.

"Nino, imagine yourself coming to Mars after having fought them in the most brutal war ever happened in the history of mankind. Despite having most people welcome you there, but you would be the first Terran to ever take the step. Would you like few people from your side to accompany you there?" Grey asks Nino

"…When you put it like that, yes. Most people, right? That means some would not, then the extremist may do something extreme…The people may have a grudge that they could use as reason to attack" Nino said.

"Exactly. That's why, this convoy doesn't have any Vers escort smells off" Grey said.

"We need to get out of here" Inaho said suddenly.

"Why?" Calm ask him.

"There's a missile inbound" Inaho said in straight face.

"""…What?""" Inko, Nino and Calm ask him.

"…Shit!" Grey exclaimed.

Just as Inaho said that, the scenery behind him engulfed in explosion that shock everyone on the location figuratively and literally. Grey look toward the explosion before he realized that the convoy's leading car is flying toward them due to explosion. Nino gripped Grey's blazer unconsciously as Grey cover her and made a dash to escape from the overhead crossing bridge they're on top of. Inaho and Inko soon follows him with Okisuke and Calm immediately follow them too after regaining their senses from shock.

"What in the actual f-" Calm said.

Another missile fly from the other intersection then hit the rear car on the convoy, effectively stopping them dead in their tracks. Civilians that gathered around the streets immediately scatter and run to save themselves. No sooner than later, there's only several people who were either fearless or paralyzed by fear to move and Inaho alongside the others. Nino let go of Grey's blazer and look at the chaotic scene in front of her, she then pulls out her phone then proceed to record the whole scene. Nino knew that this will help later, she senses war is about to break out.

"Camera guided or laser guided missile?" Grey ask to Inaho.

"Camera guided. There isn't that many vantage points around here, the perpetrator had to have a visual confirmation of the convoy. Maybe the person who guided the missile were among the people beside the streets…That tight turn when it appeared from the intersection too, it isn't possible with laser guide as it would be hard to accurately guide those missiles from a single vantage point" Inaho said.

Another missile approach the bogged convoy and it hit the princess car, the car flipped and land upside down. Several debris flown and almost hit Inaho and Grey but both of them remain unfazed as they observe the whole attack, taking in every detail to their brain.

"There are no aerial drones either, that further confirms my theory" Inaho said.

"I see, so in that case the perpetrator is still close by…But I don't see anyone suspicious. Did a splinter faction from Vers did this?" Grey ask Inaho.

"The probability is quite high. UEF don't want to risk a second war as even when we further prepare ourselves for any possible attack, that's why this visit happen. Killing the princess when she wishes to visit in peace would be suicidal move for us all-"

"How the FUCK the both of you still calm in chaotic situation like this?!" Calm yell at Inaho and Grey.

The overturned Versian car door opened and a girl wearing white dress with blonde hair appear from the car, she limped walk away from the car. Inko and Nino notice her first and immediately realized on who she is, both of them wave their hands in the air to get the girl's attention.

"Princess! Over here!" Inko shout toward the princess.

"We'll take you to safety! Come here!" Nino shout out too.

The princess notices them and start walking toward them, Grey was about to help her before he heard something from above. Grey first thought is to yell at everyone present to duck on the ground. Inaho and Inko immediately goes to prone, Calm and Okisuke dive toward the ground, Grey forced Nino to prone just in time when a missile hit the spot where the princess is. The spot where the missile hit produce a crater on the asphalt and the princess is gone. Nino get up while kept recording before she got hit by something on her shoulder, she took the thing to get a look. It was a half-charred hand from elbow's down to fingers. Inko, Calm and Okisuke can't help themselves but to yell in surprise and fear. Inaho eyes widened a bit at the sight while Grey grimaced at the conclusion that hand shown him. Nino look at the hand she held then to the spot where the missile hit, she then realized what is she holding before dropped the hand in reflex.

"T-The P-Princess…" Inko said while shaking.

"S-She's dead!" Okisuke said.

"Oh man…" Calm said.

"We need to get out of here, let's go back to school for now!" Inaho said.

.

 _One Hour Later_

 _UEF High Command_

 _._

" _Those terran dogs dare to sully her highness kindness by murdering her! She only wanted to visit Earth in peace, but it seems those barbaric primitives didn't understand that! We are going to make them pay for killing our beloved princess! Hear me my fellow Orbital Knights! Our time has come! Descend upon Earth! Take revenge on her highness! Get the justice we deserve! Claim that planet for our own and let none stand in your way! Terrans! Surrender to the might of Vers Empire or all of you will perish!_ " Saazbaumbroadcasted speech ended there.

"Well, so much for hoping this peace will last for twenty years"

Five important figures seated together in a highly secure room in undisclosed location, they are the highest-ranking military leaders of United Earth Forces. The first one is General of The Army Ronald Ulysses, veteran of the first Terran-Martian War fifteen years ago. No-nonsense military man, Ronald proven himself during the first war in ground combat. He was in charge of the defense in Western Europe during the ground combat and he was specifically instructed to not let Europe fell at any cost. He fought courageously and his tenacity even manage to beat back several invading Vers forces back from Earth, even being the first one who didn't hesitate to break the laws of war in retaliation of Vers invasion. His reason being that Vers claim themselves, The Martians to be above the old humanity so they are not within the protection of Geneva convention. He quickly rose through the ranks during the war and soon was put in charge of the UEF Ground Army.

The second one is Grand Admiral Kentarou Doujima, also a veteran of the war. He is proven to be the best in his generation during his time in the academy and quickly thrown into a brutal war with Vers Empire, even though Vers Empire rarely deal with UEF wet navy during the first war due to their focus in ground invasion. He is known to lead by example, the first among his peers to bring down a landing castle alongside it's forces by utilizing every resource he currently had at the time. Cunning, illusive and persistent, he could turn a small navy into an effective threat to the technologically superior Vers Empire. He decided to accepted the seat in high command after the first war, he knew the Vers Empire isn't going to back out just like that due to Heaven's Fall and he intend on leading the fleet of Earth when another war broke out.

The third one is General Natasha Molotov, the youngest in the seat of High Command only on age of thirty-six. She was previously known as the Angel of Terran Wings in the first war, her skill is definitely a match for her reputation as she is the best non-Kataphrakt pilot UEF has on its arms. She has hundred of confirmed kills of Vers target from Stygis fighter to Sky Carrier Transport, all of that aboard her MIG Su-35 Fighter Jet. She's known to be fearless to the borderline suicidal, she was once fly too close to landing castle defenses system as a distraction for her squadron performing attack run, despite the heavy damage she took she survived the defenses before dropping a tactical hydrogen bomb to the castle hull breach as tactical farewell middle finger directly to the landing castle Aldnoah generator room. She's shown the aptitude for high command, she take it because she wants to stay safe for the sake of her husband. Despite that, she's active in teaching the next generation pilot in order to improve their combat skills in case Vers decided to visit them again.

The fourth one is General Jonathan Woodrow, the one with the most experience in space warfare. He is also a former Kataphrakt pilot fighting on the space and direct witness of Heaven's fall, the view he commented as marvelous yet terrifying at the same time. His direct combat experience is guaranteed as he has to survive against fighting Vers Kataphrakt in daily basis and even once went toe to toe directly with Orbital Knights on the moon, the fight was gruesome with the result being both sides retreating after sustaining heavy damage. That fight was against Count Saazbaum and Countess Orlane, he lost most of his unit with him managing to retreat from the duel after sustaining heavy damage. Since then, he took the seat in high command with the intention to spearhead the improvement of UEF space warfare strategy and tactics alongside improving their forces in spaces based on his experience. He watched the broadcast while grinning to himself, his nemesis is still alive but not for long. His fiancé died during the Heaven's Fall, Jonathan is sure that Saazbaum will try to get his vengeance.

The fifth one is not a general but the same as important alongside the other generals, she is Colonel Katalina Dresden. She is the child of a project the terran called 'Spartan Initiative' which is a top-secret project to train the best soldier from war orphans, the name for the project were taken due to its similarity with how Ancient Greek's train their Spartan Warriors since the age of six. The war orphans they took were given the best training, the best equipment and the best education humanity could give. Coupled with the careful surveillance and brain washing technique to manage their stress level, UEF manage to produce a soldier with the purpose to survive the most brutal war humanity will face in case the second war between Terran and Martian start again. Katalina is the brightest among the Spartan's and she was put as the commander of the unit which are currently spread around earth for security. The Spartan's has only four platoons spread around the earth, it's time to contact them for the war has begun and mother earth will need every spartan at her disposal.

"One thing that everyone doesn't like is being framed and that's what happening now…What's the status of our forces on Earth? In few minutes, they will come down to Earth and start another mass genocide if we weren't ready…Safe to say, our air force is on its top form. They will suffer some casualties in the first intercept but that's unavoidable, despite not upgrading much of their arsenal their aerial forces are still deadly" Natasha asks the other.

"Our fleets have been deployed across the globe. They will steer clear of the impact zone, reconsolidate and execute retaliatory strike, with proper timing and careful planning, we should be able to save as many as we can before retaliation phase" Kentarou said.

"Giving up our Capitals alongside it's occupant to buy some time huh…Vers indeed forced us to play dirty" Natasha commented.

"I already issue the order to steer clear from major cities too, our Kataphrakts are also prepared to engage any Vers forces…I hoped the improvement to KG-7 series will show its result, this war would determine our survival. We pulled all the best we have, if this fail, then we are doomed" Ronald said.

"…Got some news from our space force, the Vers will disable our satellites and they currently buying us some time. Recon confirmed that around ten landing castles have begun descending to earth, the remaining sixteen still holding position on the orbit…They want to test our abilities to defend ourselves huh, then let's give them what they want" Jonathan said.

"…Agreed. Throw in our less advanced unit as first response, let them build their confidence until it grows over. Then, we kick them right in the crotch" Kentarou said.

"Your old friend seems eager to start this war, Jonathan" Natasha said.

"He lost his fiancé during Heaven's Fall and his ego got wounded badly by a filthy terran with KG-6, who wouldn't be eager when the chance comes up?" Jonathan said while smirking.

Katalina observed her tablet which gave the status of her operatives, she already issued the order to move out and prepare for the war. All of them has responded except one, his status still shown as red in the status box on the display meaning he hasn't opened and confirmed her orders. Why wouldn't he respond? In terms of combat proficiency, he's the best she has so she is quite apprehensive when he didn't respond yet.

"…Colonel? You've been awfully quiet, what is it?" Jonathan asks Katalina.

"…One of my men hasn't responded to my order to move yet. He's the best I have, so I'm quite wondering on what was his reason" Katalina answered.

"Is there any chance his location will be hit by the landing castle?" Ronald asks Katalina.

"Unlikely, he isn't on major cities although close enough to one" Katalina said.

"Time will tell, Colonel. What's the status on the Spartan Operators?" Roland asks Katalina.

"We are ready, General. As planned, we will hide in the shadows and perform guerrilla strikes to loosen the foothold of Vers controlled territory. We will adjust to the grand strategy as necessary, but there is one concern…Without a doubt, we cannot use Aldnoah. What will we do when we found one? We don't have a clue on how to incorporate it to our arsenal…We need the key, right? How will we obtain one then?" Katalina asks the generals.

"That's where you and your men come in, Colonel. When those Orbital Knights got cocky with their victory streak, I'm sure they would let their guard down…Abduct them, use whatever means necessary to get them to work with us. If you fail with one, grab another…If you could, do me a favor by capturing Saazbaum himself. I want to reminisce the old times with him" Jonathan said while smirking.

"Fine then, we'll see on what we can do…One more thing. It goes without saying, but using nukes weren't forbidden against those assholes. We would need those nuke backpacks, let them see that even the underdogs wouldn't take it lying down" Katalina said.

"Consider it done Colonel, best of luck to us all" Natasha said while smiling.

The grand strategy for the second war with Vers has been set. Avoid unnecessary loss, move carefully, let them build their confidence by sending the less advanced unit, retaliate in guerrilla tactics, adjust with the situation and win the fight even if having to go dirty…All is fair in love and war.

 _._

 _Few Hours Later_

 _Shinwara Downtown_

 _._

"Hey, tell me" Okisuke said to Calm.

"What?" Calm asks Okisuke.

"How the hell are we stuck in this job?" Okisuke asks Calm again.

The both of them currently holding a binocular each, they are inside an Armored Personnel Carrier and looking out from the small window port to look for any refugee who were leaving the town on foot. They already got several people with them and the vehicle keep patrolling around the town to look for more, then they are going to head to port where Amphibious Craft will take them to a safer place. One hour after the princess is assassinated, Vers Empire Military commence global invasion as their landing castle move from position to land on Earth Capital Cities while destroying any satellite in its way. Several castles have landed and ground fight is unavoidable, Tokyo have been under siege and their forces will definitely head to Shinwara sooner or later. This is the place where the princess died after all, Calm spotted someone and tell the APC to stop. A middle-aged doctor run toward them and entered the APC.

"Phew! Thank god, I thought I was screwed when my car broke down" Yagarai said.

"Well you're in luck doc! Get aboard, we still have to move" Inko said.

"How are the rest of the school, Amifumi-san?" Yagarai asks Inko.

"90% have evacuated, doc. We're the last group" Inko said.

The APC continue it's patrol along the town. Meanwhile, Inaho and Nino were in their apartment packing supplies and anything they deem important to carry. Nino threw in several change of clothes on her backpack, some important documents and books, first aid kit, phone charger, small flashlight, phone batteries and a pocket knife. She then looks toward her bedroom with many memories were made in this bedroom so having to leave it because of war really did make Nino feeling sad. She then spots the framed photo on her bed stand. It's a photo of their group, taken few weeks before. The picture was taken in local park, Yuki scolded Okisuke and Calm for their antics, Nina laughed at the sight, Inko preparing the picnic blanket above the grass, Inaho carrying the food basket with blank expression and Grey sit near the tree while watching them all.

Nino pullout the photo from the frame and stuffed it inside one of her books before she looks toward the second photo frame. It was the photo of Grey and her taken in last year Grey's birthday party, the group gave him quite the surprise at his home and they party all night long. Nino had asked Inaho to take a photo of Grey and her in front of Grey's home while the others went inside to prepare the party, Inaho wordlessly took the camera from Nino before getting ready to take the picture. In the picture, both of them were smiling, Nino hugged Grey from his right side while Grey had an arm around Nino. Nino smiled for a bit before she took out her wallet and stuffed the photo there. She then looks toward the room for the last time, sigh to herself before turning off the light and exit the room.

Inaho were a lot simpler in his preparation. He only thrown in clothes, some documents, his tablet alongside his chargers and a hard drive, he then quickly left his room and saw Nino already on the living room munching some chocolate chips while waiting for him. Yuki's stuff isn't touched as she already left for her assignment and both of them are instructed by her to immediately get to the evacuation craft and left the potential battlefield as soon as possible…Easier said than done with this one, they still need to rendezvous with Inko who run a patrol with an APC. Nino and Inaho nodded at each other, being twins meaning they usually understood one another quite easily compared to the rest of their friends or their big sister. It came in handy for Nino in interpreting Inaho's emotion and Inaho in understanding Nino's thoughts.

"Grey Draconia, either you are stupid, a dumbass or total moron!" A woman said.

"Ouch, Katalina. Couldn't you just say you missed me instead insulting me right off the bat?" Grey asks Katalina.

"I'll have you know, you're the last one to check in and I'm dying to hear your report on Shinwara! Let's talk later when the situation is a bit less hectic, report in!" Katalina ordered.

"Shinwara will be a warzone in matter of hours, I will evacuate alongside my schoolmates and maintain my cover. I will do whatever necessary to protect my evacuation group, make contact with the officer in charge of the evacuation regarding my status and rendezvous with the Spartans on central headquarters…Also, regarding Inaho-"

"Your order is still the same. Assessment from his combat training data and your witness report have been crossmatched and wow, I must say I'm impressed with this guy…If I may be so bold, he will be Terran's best pilot. I have high hopes with him…Same as before, your order is to make sure Inaho Kaizuka survive until you reach Novosibirsk where I will give you your new directives. Until that happens, you are on your own" Katalina said.

"Understood ma'am. License to remove limiter?" Grey asks Katalina.

"Granted. This is the real fight, I don't want you to half assed fighting those Martians" Katalina said.

"Sure thing. I have to go, Katalina. My evacuation group won't stay here forever" Grey said.

"Alright. It may take a long time until we manage to speak again, but I want you to try report in each day if you could. Go get em, soldier. Katalina out!" Katalina said.

Grey put his phone to his pocket and lift his bag full of things he need to carry for evacuation, he exit his small house and look at it with the sense of sadness in him. Although it's been a short time of five years, this house certainly has a lot of memories made in it. Grey smiled bitterly before he breathes in and out for two times then putting on his war face, he immediately goes to the agreed rendezvous point that Inko gave to everyone and Grey has around half an hour left before the APC have to bail from this area.

Inaho and Nino both walk calmly with Inaho leading ahead with his phone on navigation mode, all is well until the map application stopped working. Inaho got curious then noticed that the signal indicator on his phone shown him that there is no internet signal ' _Vers already severe communication lines and that include the undersea cables…No internet means navigation through the phone is impossible, using triangulations with radio signal is possible but tampering with my own phone will take some time…What to do now?"_

"Whoa, I just lost my internet connection!" Nino exclaimed.

"Vers have begun their invasion, they must have cut our communication line" Inaho said.

"That explains why we were stopping here, you don't know the meeting location didn't you, Nao?" Nino asks Inaho.

"I don't" Inaho replied simply.

"Luckily for us, I did. Come on, follow me. If you went out of the apartment more, I'm sure this won't happen" Nino said in teasing tone.

"Figures" Inaho said.

Asseylum is running with all her might with Eddelrittuo leading before her, she narrowly escaped assassination attempt back on her hotel where she manages to slip past her assassins. The security team are all dead in effort to save her, she has been running while being pursued by two armed men that were tailing her. Both girls are scared and confused, they were stuck on this small town with no way to call for help to Vers as she isn't sure who is the traitor. Could it be Count Crutheo himself? He is the one who were most vocal against her decision to visit Earth after all. They run into two teenagers that calmly walking and turned their head only to spot Asseylum and Eddelrittuo running for their lives against something from their back. Inaho and Nino is confused to say the least, there is two girls currently running at them as if they were scared of something. Nino, being a good girl, she immediately asks for the problem with the two.

"Hey! What's wrong!?" Nino asks her.

.

BANG!

.

That gunfire sounds followed by near miss to Inaho's head prompted Inaho to push Nino as a sign to move and follow the girls from before and Nino immediately comply, Inaho follow them closely from behind as more gunfire directed at them. ' _Who are they? Vers forces? There's no way that they have breached the defenses even when the landing castle in Tokyo haven't even landed, last I heard fifteen minutes ago…Was it the same group that assassinate Princess Asseylum? Or were they a scouting team that made landfall to Shinwara first?' Inaho thought._ The two girls jumped down to nearby river bank as an effort to break line of sight from the pursuer.

"Nino! Follow those girls!" Inaho said.

"On it!" Nino said.

Nino also follow them down but she found out that the girls were unable to move because one of them hurt herself, the taller girl has her left knee bleeding after falling down and some glass shards embedded on her legs due to nearby broken bottle. Nino wordlessly took the girls arm, shoulder it and start to move to the shaded area under the bridge as Inaho also jumped down with narrow bullet miss following him. He then followed the girls who were resting beneath the bridge after the injured girl hissed in pain.

"Nao, I have to treat her wounds! There is no way she could move quickly and with those armed men behind us, our chance isn't good at all!" Nino said to Inaho.

"We could still make it if we move alone" Inaho said.

Nino gasped in shock and she put on her best angered face directed at her own brother. This part of Inaho what Nino loved and hated at the same time, Inaho is surely thinking with his pure logic. Logically, abandoning perfect injured strangers who were being shot at will guarantee their survival. But her heart screamed that it was wrong in this situation, both Nino and Inaho did have first aid kits that they could use to help this injured girl. But the armed men will be the biggest problem, Nino still didn't know why they tried to kill this girl but she would never be able to forgive herself if she abandoned this girl.

"You suggest we leave them both!? Where is your humanity, Nao!? These two needed a help that we could give them! I won't abandon someone in need when I can help them!" Nino said angrily.

Inaho's a bit taken back with Nino's words, this side of her which Inaho understand very little did often confuse him. He isn't that good interpreting emotions and have troubles too in expressing them, that's why he prefers to rely on logic as it makes sense and rational…But Nino was right, Inaho only rely on pure logic while discarding the human side in him. He relies too much on numbers and equations alongside theoretical reasoning, that makes him no better than a machine. Inaho doesn't have that much time to think, there are pursuing armed men that Inaho sure will be willing to kill all four of them. They don't have any weapons and it seems neither of them has any combat experience except for close quarter self-defense and that will certainly be outfuckingranged by a gun. They are in bad situation indeed.

"You're right, give her first aid. I'll think of something" Inaho said.

The armed men catch up to them and the four of them looked toward them with mixed feelings. Fear and apprehension are the major of them as the two-armed men grinned seeing they found their intended target, Inaho felt a foreign feeling surging in his chest as he get in front of Nino and the injured girl thus shielding them from the armed men. The shorter girl also stands by Inaho's side, but it was clear that there is nothing they could do in this situation. Inaho took in all the details of the armed men…They wear civilian clothing, carrying odd looking handgun and each wear hat on their heads…

"Why would you try to kill this girl!?" Nino demanded answer from them.

"Why? Ha! So, you didn't even know who is that girl? Terrans indeed are slow minded fucks!" One man said.

' _That does confirm it_ ' Inaho thought. The armed men in front of them were Martians, but what are they exactly? There is a huge chance that these guys are undercover agents that act as scout on Shinwara but something in his gut tells him otherwise and it all because of the girl behind him…Why would someone goes so far to chase around two girls in effort to kill them? The only instance that happens is when the girls themselves are the target for their mission and that immediately made this all more sense. Who are these girls who were with them? Inaho doesn't have the time to think that. Right now, he's focusing all his brain processing power into searching for an effective way to get themselves out of this situation.

Just as all seems lost, cliché as it is, Grey Draconia who were watching the whole ordeal from distance silent sprint toward the two-armed men who were too busy with their ordeal when Grey kicked one of them down to the river bank. The falling guy landed flat faced toward the hard pavement beside the river while the other one was surprised with Grey lock his arm movement, stole his handgun and without hesitation fired it toward the guys head. Without even confirming were the guy is dead or not, Grey immediately fired the guy who fell down on both of his legs and then his arms. Inaho, Nino and the two girls could only stare in shock at the scene before them that all happened under five seconds! Grey then jumped down where he stares at the four shocked people.

"Yo!" Grey said.

"Don't Yo us! How the hell did you do that?!" Nino suddenly asks loudly.

"Long story, maybe another time, Nino…Oh, that girl is bleeding! Nino, apply first aid to her!" Grey said.

"I know! Give me a sec!" Nino said.

Nino then immediately open her backpack and rummage the inside to find first aid kit, Inaho walks to Grey who were still watching the injured guy bleeding and shouting in pain.

"Thanks for rescuing us" Inaho said.

"Anytime, buddy…So, any idea who are these guys?" Grey asks Inaho.

Inaho tell Grey about his theory regarding these men who were trying to kill the two girls they just saved, Grey is impressed with Inaho's deduction and then look at the injured man that is unable to move due to his limbs been disabled by Grey.

"Well…that does make sense" Grey said.

Grey stomp his feet on one of the entry wounds on the person's leg and the guy immediately scream in pain, Nino look at the boys and immediately caught the gaze of Inaho who shake his head at her and nudge his chin as a sign to continue on what she does. Nino hesitatingly nod her head as she continued removing any glass shards from the injured girl's leg with pincer after making sure the girl took some pain killer first, Nino manage to luckily took out every glass shard on the girl's leg until she cursed for the fact that she can't sew the wound shut with the absence of suture equipment. She had no choice but to apply some disinfectant spray toward the wounds before bandaging it tightly to prevent it from bleeding out.

"Why did you hunt the girl? Who is she?" Grey asks the surviving man.

"Gah! You ignorant fucks! That is Asseylum Vers Allusia!" The man said.

Inaho and Grey widen their eyes in shock then look toward in each other then look toward the injured girl followed by Nino and the injured girl could only look away from their gaze. They witnessed her death! Her body was blown by a missile no less! How the hell did she is still alive right now?! Yeah, she looks a bit different from the princess they saw in the convoy-

"Who sent you!?" Grey asks in louder voice.

"I will not tell you! My whole family would be tried for treason!"

.

BANG!

.

Grey fired again at the injured guy straight in the ankle, disabling his left feet permanently as the guy scream in pain. Nino knew what Grey did and she forced herself to ignore the cry of the man who tried to kill them, she knew Grey only want to protect them and not to torture someone just for fun.

"Who. Sent. You!?" Grey asks again.

"Urgh…I can't tell you the name, but he's from the aristocracy!"

"…Orbital Knights" Inaho said his conclusion.

"We…were promised position…wealth…better life if we could kill her!"

"Give us names" Grey said.

"I already told you-"

"Do I have to shoot you again in the right ankle!?" Grey asks the injured man.

"Alright! Alright! The name is Sir Trillam and Count-"

Suddenly, the head of the man exploded in bloody eruption as high caliber bullet entered his head. Grey was the fastest to recover from the shock as he grabs Inaho and hide under the bridge, both of them manage to hide just in time when the second shot miss them by few inches.

"What the actual fuck?!" Grey mutter under his breath.

"What happened!?" Nino asks Grey.

"Someone shot him in the head. They have our position…We need to get out of here. Urm, Princess, can you move?" Grey asks Asseylum.

Asseylum who just had her leg patched up try to stand up but she fails so Nino had to support her just to stand, she then bit by bit try to walk and slowly she got the hang of moving with injured leg.

"…I will try my best" Asseylum said.

"The rendezvous point is just behind this bridge" Grey said.

"Wait, the APC was there!" Nino said.

True to what Nino said, the APC used by their friends is already waiting behind the cover of one of tall buildings.

"Grey, signal them about the situation!" Inaho said.

Grey gets up just enough to remain in the protection of the bridge railings and waves the both of his hands. Inko seems to notice as she told the driver to honk the horn twice but Grey didn't move. Inko who were more curious then took Calm's binocular to see what Grey is trying to tell them from afar.

"Don't. Get close. Sniper. Nearby?" Inko said.

"Shit! What do we do!?" Calm asks Inko.

"Ask him how many people they have!" Inko instruct Calm.

Calm get off from the APC and sent motion signal to Grey which was replied quickly by Grey, Calm run back to inside of APC to tell Inko the message.

"There are five people including him, one is injured!" Calm said.

"Alright. But if we get there, there is a big chance that we will get blown off! Tell Grey to make a dash here!" Inko said.

Grey nodded at Calm's signal and return to the group.

"Okay. The APC is here but there is a threat from the sniper so they can't just stay in the open, this model exposes the driver quite a bit so the chance is big for the driver to get taken out. We need to sprint our way there…Inaho, could you carry the princess?" Grey asks Inaho.

"Understood" Inaho reply shortly.

"Wait, before we go!" The girl in maid clothing said.

"What is it?" Nino asks her.

"The fact that princess is with us will have to stay between us five! There is no telling who are the traitors are even among the refugees, the less person knew about this the better it will be!" Eddelrittuo said.

"Agreed. With this, we could minimize any chance for the agents to make a move on her. Also, you need to stay with your disguise, Princess. Even we can't be sure on how Terran's will react to you, this war is ignited with your supposed death after all" Grey said.

"I understand…Let's make haste then and please, just call me Seylum in front of the others" Asseylum said.

The three students nod their heads before Inaho suddenly lift Asseylum off the ground in piggyback style, the princess yelp in surprise as she instantly grab Inaho's shoulder and Eddelrittuo was about to protest regarding the rough way they handled a royalty. But, she was struck silent when the black haired student raise his arm a bit to get a feel on wind direction before he nod toward Inaho who suddenly start running toward the APC as Grey get out from behind the bridge railing to look at the direction of the suspected sniper position with a small device on his hand. Nino also run while dragging Eddelrittuo with her to the APC and finally Grey who follow shortly. Calm greet him on front of the APC side door.

"Hey Grey! That was some bold move! Did you spot the sniper?" Calm asks Grey.

"No, I don't, it seems they have left their position" Grey said while shrugging.

Back a minute ago, as Grey took out a small binocular that he kept on his pocket to look into the suspected position of the sniper. He indeed found the sniper on top of a small apartment building after searching a little but, what shock him is the fact that he recognized the sniper. The sniper has long crimson hair, with blue eyes and beside her there is another person that look almost exactly like her holding a spotter scope. Both of them wave toward him before packing their equipment and disappear from the spot. ' _Titania and Coronia, why am I not surprised? They both must have prevent me from murdering someone in front of those four, the both of then were quite protective of me anyway. But why would the both of them are on standby at that location?_ ' A ping on Grey's phone made him aware that someone contacted him through secure transmission, Grey look at his phone and sure he got a message from Tico.

TiCo : Sorry for taking your kill, Grey! The second shot was to convince the others that the sniper is an enemy.

Grey : You two ladies hindered me from a critical information! I was about to get an info on who ordered the assassination!

TiCo : Ara? Is that so? Oh my, we didn't know! We only posted there after seeing your message regarding the rendezvous point and we sit there to be your guardian angel! Don't worry, Athena approves it!

Grey : Thanks though, didn't need them saw me capable of murder without a second thought. We did get an info that the one who ordered them have a rank of Knight with Trillam as a name and a Count which he failed to tell me due to you two. Tell Athena of this and tell her that no one should know regarding the Princess whereabouts, including High Command themselves.

TiCo : Roger that! Not the first time we go against their backs but it still fun to do so!

Grey close his phone as he look toward Nino who still tending Asseylum injuries with Eddelrittuo staying beside her, Inaho took a binocular as he switch position with Okisuke in monitoring for any stranded refugees. The APC halt suddenly as they were almost crushed by a giant olive colored mechanical foot, few platoons of KG-7 Areion is moving on the road and one of them stopped as it saw the APC.

"…Wait, Inko-chan? The hell are you guys still doing here!?" They recognized that voice anywhere.

Both Inaho and Nino took a peek from the APC window and the Kataphrakt operator zoomed in on them, Yuki could only facepalm and sigh when she noticed that her twin siblings isn't out from Shinwara yet but she could understand that their group are among the last one to board the Amphibious Transport.

"We have confirmed that there are no longer any civilians in this area, you need to make your way to the last group of amphibious transport immediately. This place is going to be a battlefield in few minutes!" Yuki said.

"Sky Carrier Squadrons! They're approaching Shinwara fast! Everyone, get to your position now!" One of the Kataphrakts said in loudspeaker.

Just as he said that, several explosions from afar is heard by the group followed by a large one. Inko gulp at the thought that a landing castle may just make a landfall on Tokyo, the driver nods his head as he reverses the APC and prepare to head toward the evacuation zone. Nino took the APC mic from Inko.

"We'll wait for you! Stay safe, Onee-chan!" Nino said.

"For sure, Nino-chan!" Yuki replied as her Kataphrakt moved away.

Inaho nod his head at Nino and head back to continue his watch with binoculars when he noticed that Grey is not with them inside the APC compartment, but then Inaho noticed that the APC upper hatch are opened and that means Grey is outside and above the APC. Inaho stuck his head out to find Grey with phone on his left hand and small binocular on his right, his face looks grim as he stares at the KG-7 platoons moving out from the area.

"What is it?" Inaho asks Grey.

"We're all in deep shit…" Grey said grimly.

"Why?" Inaho asks Grey.

"You heard the smaller explosion before the big one, right?" Grey asks Inaho.

"Yes, so?" Inaho asks again.

"Vers use saturated attacks before landing straight, this is surely different from how they did it before during the first war…" Grey said.

This make Inaho hardened his eyes, how did Grey know about that? Did he just make an analyze based from the evidence he experiences? Why did Grey know what was going on without any signal on his phone? This also prompts Inaho to flashback for a bit, the way Grey moves, the way he disarmed and interrogate the two armed men, how for once he never saw Grey panicked even when there is a sniper firing at their position…

"Who exactly are you, Grey?" Inaho asks Grey.


End file.
